1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to cover and protect bikers and motorcyclists from rain, snow and hail while they are operating their vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycles and motorcycles are popular modes of transportation enjoyed by a wide variety of users. Most people enjoy the openness of the vehicles, not provided by traditional cars and trucks. The bicycles provide a quick and easy machine simply powered by the rider. Never requiring power or gas bicycles are convenient for use in big cities, on campuses and for sport enthusiasts. The motorcycles are also easily maneuverable and can fit into tight spaces, but don't require the exertion from the rider like operating a bike. Motorcycle riders may travel great distances in the open air, which little to no exertion required.
A problem commonly encountered by both bicycle and motorcycle riders is inclement weather. When it's raining or snowing the cyclists are prevented from riding forcing them to remain indoors. Sometimes the riders are already out when the bad weather starts drenching the rider, and potentially damaging the vehicle. The rider may try to carry an umbrella while operating the bicycle which may pose even more harmful problems to the operator than riding in the rain.
Therefore it would be beneficial in the art to provide a cover for open air vehicles to shield them when bad weather hits. It would also be desirable in the art to provide a cover that is easily portable so that the user may use the cover on more than one vehicle.